Protective eyewear have been worn for various different applications. Primarily, protective eyewear has been used for protection in various sports as well as for protection by workmen engaged in occupations with exposure to dangerous conditions. In particular, protective eyewear has been used in high speed sports such as motorcross, skiing and skydiving; contact sports such as basketball, hockey and football; and sports involving a fast-moving projectile such as racket ball, splat-ball and squash. Not only does such eyegear protect one's eyes against contact with foreign objects, but also prevents eye strain that may result from exposure to elements such as sun's glare or the blowing winds.
Protective eyegear is also highly desirable and often used while engaging in under-water activities, such as diving, snorkeling or the like, for preventing water from entering into one's eyes. Unfortunately, these conventional eye protection devices fail to prevent water from entering into one's ears.
Some efforts have been made to develop devices that enable one to protect their eyes and ears simultaneously. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,002 to Pavlak discloses a device that comprises a pair of reading glasses and a pair of wind-deflecting deflectors to prevent air from entering into ones ears. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,750 to Allewalt discloses an apparatus which includes eye glasses with attached nose shields, side shields and ear shields. Unfortunately, while these protective devices protect ones ears from blowing wind, they fail to prevent water from entering into the wearer's ears when the protective device is used under water.
While the prior art devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general usage, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereinafter.